


Carried

by AlexaArriza75



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaArriza75/pseuds/AlexaArriza75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse invaded humans and Earth. Everyone was in downfall and lives fight for survival.</p><p>Rated E for future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carried

The road was covered in trashed and crumpled paper. Scattered trash on the empty highway. It was starting to rain as the windshield was now covered in tiny droplets of water. The boy turned the wheels to a nears top mini store. He opens his passenger's door and stood outside. He turns around while grabbing his gun on the front seat of his car. Its pretty quiet that it makes you go deaf. Judging by the appearance outside there's no trace of anyone in here.

The boy then unlocked his gun with a hard click on his safety pin. He held the fore stock tightly and placed the gun's butt on his lean shoulder. He twisted his body for a better chance to look around. Within a few searchs on both side outside of the mini store, he released his tight grip on his shot gun. The wind started to blow a little stronger. The boy decides to move inside the abandoned store for his purpose of going here.

The bell rings the emtpy store as the boy entered slowly inside. Holding in place his shotgun again. He slowly aimed on both left and right sides. The store seems to be raided a long time ago, well, of course after all these apocalypse happened. Survival is the first thing on the list. The boy then lets go on the gun's fore stock and single handed the gun, dropping the weight on his left arm. he found a metal stall near him. He held the stock a little above on his waist and hit the metal on purpose. He hit in 4 times and resume his position. He placed the gun's butt on his shoulder again and looks closely on the gun's sight. After the weakest vibration of the metal he heard few growls on his right side. Turning and looking at the right he slowly advanced in each careful steps. First, placing his right foot then his left foot slowly. There then it showed right in front of him. The infected is approaching him.

Slow but hunting.

Then it came another one on the back of the infected. The boy then grabbed the gun's sling and put in on his chest and grabbed his dagger that was hanging on his waist. He held the dagger's handle tight and run towards the infected. He slightly jumped when he pushed the dagger into it's skull. He turns then as he heard the other infected approaching him. He duck as the infected tries to grab him. He initially then stood up fast and kick it's knee, causing the infected's bone to come out of it's dead skin. This makes the dead land on the floor and with one swift down of his dagger into the infected's skull killed it.

He wipes the forming sweat on his forehead and tugged his gun on his side, it's making it uncomfortable to move like that with a gun on his body. He then turns around and stood up. Making his way out of the Magazine section, he was embraced now by big stalls infront of him. He looks from side to side and search for something he usually needs: Food and Water. Since this is now an 'almost' empty store all he got was a bag of peanuts, some corned chips and a few sterilized water bottles. It's rare he got to have 2 water bottles than none. He heard the rain got heavier from the sound of the hitting pavement. He twist the cap and gulps, ending it with a big 'ahh' for pleasure.

Opening the bag, he snapped the shell and swallowed three of 'em. Its been a while since the last time he ate something, he may have stock alot of supplies in his place but food is such a powerful thing you could ever have now. Money is not an issue anymore when it came to this circumstances. And since this infection started everything changed. There's no people, no food, and noone. He lost everything, his family, his friends, his useless neighbors, Well, you'll still want to see them if you want something normal he thought. It was terrible. Everything normal turned shitty today.

He grabbed his gun where he put it earlier on a near counter. Putting the sling on his shoulders again, it hung on his chest fittedly. The rain seems to stop a little while now as he started to start his engine and drove off the wasted place.

He drove straight and far away from his place. He didn't want to go back to Shiganshina City. The infected sure wins the population there. He lost his friend Thomas right before his eyes. It's an unsightly memory, to be honest.

Everything faded like a dust in the wind.

3 weeks ago  
" Come on! We gotta store this supplies in the shelf! Lazy asses, come help me here. " Thomas grabbed a couple of loaded boxes inside the storage room.

" You can do that already, Thomas. I'm doing something here. " Jean said as he puts both of his elbows on the counter.

" Looking at Mikasa wont help you hitting her, Jean. " Thomas said as he drabble a little on how heavy the boxes was.

" The hell, Thomas. "

Eren chuckled as he helped Thomas carry the boxes. Thomas mentioned ' Thanks ' to Eren as they placed the boxes next the empty counter.

" Somehow the shop's empty these days. Wonder the costumers getting tired of our faces. " Thomas chuckled on Eren.

" Eren, Im pretty sure they're just disgusted on Jean's stares. "

" Hey! Dont put me into your lame conversations. " Jean retorted as he saw Mikasa coming into Eren's way. Mikasa was wearing her dark red scarf everywhere she goes.

" Eren. I'll be leaving now. I'll see you later. " Mikasa said as she tucked Eren's employer cap on his head firmly.

" Yea yea, Ill see you later. Be safe. " Well Mikasa here is pretty much attached to Eren. She consider Eren dating her since High School. Not that Eren mind.

He returned where Thomas was and helps him to restock some of the empty stalls.

" Eren, why wont you ask Mikasa out? She's into you. It wont be a bother to walk and date her a few times before she get to be with you you know. " Jean said as he spoke his words borish.

Eren just sighs. Mikasa's just a friend, a best friend to be exact but doesn't deal hurting her if he ever consider telling her that they're just friends.

" I wont do that. Im not drooling to get a girlfriend, Jean. Besides, I dont see Mikasa as my girlfriend. " Eren said as he places cigarette packs on the top shelf.

" Suit yourself. " Jean exhaled a huge breath as he stood up and clearly went to the storage room.

Without looking at Jean, Eren grabs the other packs and stock them. The store's music seems to bore them enough. The shiny tiles on the floor was glistening. Eren was done putting all the stocks from each shelf as he grabbed the entire box and put it under the counter. He looks at Thomas who was clearly bored 18 minutes ago.

Eren tapped Thomas' shoulder which made him jerk. Thomas loses his focus outside the window and looks at Eren, terrified.

" Didn't mean to scare the shit out of you, Thomas. " Eren said as he clears the cash register's dust on each keys.

" Nah, Im glad you woke me up on that scary thought, you know. " Thomas said as he drums his fingers. Still, no costumers yet.

" What scary thought? " Eren said as he eyed Thomas.

" About losing my family. "

Thomas here was a very hard working man, who raise his mother and his sister all by himself. He graduated High School and was never given a chance to attend College to severe loss of money for tuition.

" Thomas. That's unnecessary to think something like that. "

" I know. Well, anyways let's get back to work. " Thomas said as he slammed his hands on the counter. " Let me see the Liquors, Eren. " With that, he left the counter.

Eren then looks outside the windows. The clouds are starting to get dim each second. It's going to rain. Eren then opens the drawer and pulls out 2 charged flashlights. Eren's expecting a heavy rain coming so he prepares them.

It suddenly go black. Very dark. He heard nearby screams outside the store and strange noises. Eren then grabbed two flashlights and lit one of them. " Thomas! Jean! Where are you? "

He then heard a very loud scream. He points the light on the windows as he shakily looks at horror. The rain hasn't come down yet. Not yet. Eren remained silent as he searched his two friends. He walks up to the next stall when he heard the store's bell rings. It petrified him, the thought when there are someone entered the store in this black out. Eren then heard a very strange growl.

" Eren? Where are you? "

He heard that familiar voice. It was Thomas. Judging by the vibration of his voice. He's still in the Liquor Section. Eren then steps forward when the lights lit on. It made him gasp as he shakily drops the flashlights. He then heard next a loud growl. It snapped him from fear and he saw where was that strange sound came from.

A human. But, drenched in blood. Mouth dripping red liquid on it's mouth. It shocked Eren. He cannot even make a single move by those dark stares that man was making. Eren roam his eyes, The man's knuckles were quite bleeding even the hands were bleeding, too. It vrings terror to Eren's eyes.

" Eren, did you just hear those screa- " Thomas found the unexpected visitor. Thomas was a bit nearer on the suspicious guy than him. " Sir- " He was cut off when the guy run towards him. It happened too fast. The man rushed and gripped Thomas on his arms and then Eren heard Thomas' high pitched scream. He scramed across the other stall and found a horrible sight. The man was literally biting Thomas' flesh on his arm. Eren heard him scream, his blood overflowing on the sick man's mouth. Eren then grabbed the nearest umbrella and swung it on the man's face. The man got detahced to Thomas' arm. Thomas crawls away from the sick man. The man landed on the entrance door and hit his head on the glass. Eren shakily ungripped the umbrella and rushed towards Thomas.

" Thomas! Are you fucking okay? " Eren said as he eyed Thomas' severe injury. Thomas' arm was chewed off. It left a horrible sight. " F-Fuck. You are bleeding so bad. "

" Eren! Thomas! Where the hell are you?! " Both of them heard Jean's frantic voice coming on their way. " You're not going to believe what's happening on the news. People are gettin- " He found both of his coworkers and saw Thomas' bleeding arm. He rushed toward his friend and examined him. " What the actual FUCK happened to you? " Jean said as he hurried to take of his jacket to cover the bleeding.

" I got bitten. " Thomas said as he hissed in pain when Jean tied a strong knot above his injury.

" By who? "

" By that guy over there. " Thomas said as he pointed his finger on the unmoving body.

" Why'd he bit you? " Jean said as heused the other armhole to clean Thomas' arm but not his injury.

" He might be a mad man. Ill call the police. "

" No. First, we clean up your wound then we call the police. And I gotta tell you something, some crazy things began happening just a few moments ago. People were screaming and panicking outisde this store right now. I don't get the information quite right but all we gotta do is lock this store for good. " Jean explained as he saw a man's body lying on the floor. " And we better get this fucker outta here. " Jean turns his head to look at Eren. " Eren. I need you here now or never. "

Eren shooked his head. He didn't mean to hurt nor kill the man who was lying unconcious on the floor. Eren then felt a strong grip on his shoulders. " Thanks for helping me, Eren. Come on we gotta help Jean lock this store. "

Eren just nodded and helped Thomas' up.

 

" The fuck happened on my channels? The hell is wrong with you? " Jean said as he banged the TV's head. It's been 1 hour ago after the lock down and Thomas' is getting worse. 

They earlier tried to call the goddamn police but they were only receiving undergoing operators. Jean got rid of the mad man when they locked the store.

" J-Jean. Calm down. I think the anthennas were hit by the heavy rain. " Thomas said as he struggle to form his words.

" Yea yea. Anyways, you don't look so good. Is the wound still hurts? I cant give you another painkillers tho. "

" I think I can handle it... enough. " Thomas said.

Then all of them heard a bang outside the store. Jean sighed as he walked straight up to open the storage's door. Then the sound swarmed them all in one piece. Loud panicked voices and banging on the store's metal gate. Formed words like ' Is someone in there? ' ' Help us!' ' Please let us in! ' came ringing to their ears.

" It's been like that since 40 minutes ago. " Eren said as he put his hands on his trembling face, closing his eyes in horror.

" Uhuh, and the goddamn pigs wont go away. " Jean said as he close the door.

" They maybe just need some shelter. We can give them some supplies if they needed to. "

" Yeah, Thomas. I can open the goddamn gate for them and they'll swarm us or maybe kill us. Those shits won't even care who they're colliding to. The world is getting sick already. We don't even fucking know if they're like us. " Jean said as he argued Thomas' statement just now. " Those people are maybe one of them. We only heard few informations earlier. The news told us not to open our gates nor windows and stay indoors. "

Eren watched them with his own eyes. What's happening all of a sudden? Just a few moment ago, everything was normal and now it turned into chaos. Eren grips his legs tight as he opens his eyes. " We gotta prepare ourselves. "

Jean and Thomas shut a look on Eren. " Prepare? What do you mean prepare? "

Eren didn't bother answering Jean's question. He stood up and opens the locker beside him. He pulled his Jansport bag and opened it. " We don't have much time. Gather all the things you may need when the time comes. " Eren grabbed the doorknob and twist to open the door.

" Wait! Eren! " Jean said as he rushed towards Eren. Eren opens the fridge and grabbed few bottled water, throwing them like he care less. He then circled to fine some good food to eat, throwing them inside his bag and zipped it. " Eren. We are NOT leaving this place. "

" How much time do you think that gate can hold us, Jean? You dont know when. We gotta be prepared for the moment when those gates crashed and be teared apart from those hungry humans out there. Do you get me?! " Eren said as he explained Jean what was really happening right now. " I don't want to step outside, Jean. I'm clearly afraid on what's outside this building. But who knows? Who the fuck knows what was really happening outside? What kind of hell are we going to see when we happened to come out here? No one of us knows. No one. Not even you, Thomas or even me, Jean. Were fucking cluele- " Eren was stopped as Jean slapped him on his face, causing his bag to fall on the floor.  
" Will you calm down already?! God! I get it! " Jean said as he threw a slap on his forehead. Eren breathe hitched and turns to calm down.  
" I-I'm sorry. I just got a little hyped on there for a moment. " Eren said as he looks on his bag on the floor.

" No. IM sorry. Ill pack some things, too. You get Thomas' bag also. " Jean picked up the bag and gave it to Eren. " And we should hurry also. " Eren nodded as he walked towards the storage room.  
Eren opened the door and hurried to open Thomas' locker. " Thomas what's your password here agai- " He turns to look at Thomas. He was horrified when he found Thomas catching for air. He rushed towards him and felt that Thomas is getting colder. " TH-THOMAS! Wake up! JEAN! JEAN! " Eren frantically calling Jean's name as he shook Thomas' cold body.

Jean appears and he found Eren holding Thomas' unmoving body. Jean's eyes were as big as it can open. He slowly knelt on his knees and looks silently on Thomas' body. " W-we... we better move now. "

Eren then looks at Jean. No. They can't leave Thomas behind. Not his friend. Not him. " N-no. Thomas' still not dead. He's just tired is all. We need to wait just a little min- "

" Eren. " It made him stop in mid sentence. " Let's go. Thomas' loss alot of blood... We should go. " With that, Jean stood up and opened Thomas' locker. Grabbing the bag he got out of the room.

What can Eren possible do? He held Thomas' wrist and felt no heartbeat. He slowly dropped Thomas' hand and get up quickly.

Eren opens the door and was met by big banging on the other side of the metal gates. " We need to get out of here as you said. I know the owner lend us a pair of guns inside the volt. Can you still remember the code? "

" I think I do. " Eren rushed toward the counter and opened a small shelf. Pressing the guessed code, he twist the last number and the volt clicked. He hold the handle and opened the volt revealing 2 Ruger LCP. It's a very small piece kind of gun that fits for their hands perfectly. To be honest, Eren doesn't know how a gun work. He have seen a lot of action movies but for some reason he knows its not easy to handle a gun.

The banging on the other side of the gate stopped. Both clerks look on the gate in strange faces. Eren then immediately grabs his bag. " I think it's ti- " Few guns came through the gate's locks and the screams got worse. The gates suddenly were pulled up and random people came swarming the front doors. Angry men and panicking people were right infront of the glass windows. The next thing they knew was glass hattering and lands on the floor. Everyone came running and getting every supplies they can get. Jean ran after Eren, entering the storage room and locking it.

" Oh shit shit shit! Now those monglers are inside. Now where can we go? " Jean panicked as he slumped the bag on the small chair. He irritatedly put his hands on the small table as he scratched his hair.

" Don't worry. We always use the Employee's Door. " Eren said as he pointed the door with his thumb.

" Oh fuck, yeah. " Jean grabbed his bag and was ready to go. " Wait. Where's Thomas? " Both Jean and Eren run their heads together, twisting and twirling to find Thomas' body.  
And there Thomas was, standing. Facing the wall and not moving. " Thomas- " The banging outside the storage room is getting stronger. With all those noise on the other side, they should be running and leaving the store.

Eren was taken a back, Thomas seems to be odd. He's not moving at all. Just standing there on the corner, facing the plain white wall. Eren felt frozen in one place. He checked Thomas' heartbeat earlier, how could Thomas be alive now? Eren noticed Jean's movements, he slowly picked his bag on the chair. " Ere- "

Thomas turns around. His heavy heel made the only sound visible in the room. When he was fully showing himself to both young men. His skin chirped, his eyes turned blind, his mouth was watering with blood. This made the two questioned theirselves ridiculously.

Thomas then stepped forward, slowly. It was so slow that they didn't notice it's getting faster. Jean ducked when Thomas tried to grabbed him. Eren tried to run but he hit his body on the nearest wall. As when Jean ducked, he grabbed Thomas' leg and pulled it, causing Thomas landing on the ground, Jean took the nearest broom and swapped it on Thomas' face.

Thomas was down. Wasn't moving at all. Jean threw the broom and landed on the floor. " Can we please just get out of here. " Eren nodded and opens the drawer, searching for the key. He grabbed hold of the key and unlocked the employee's door. Before they could open the door, Eren stopped twisting the doorknob and looked at Jean for a second, letting him know what kind of horror will they face outside this door separating them. " Don't give me that look. Im sure Im ready... or not. " Jean said as he held his small pistol on his hand. Eren takes that as a yes.

He opens the door and smoke swarms them. Jean tries to bugger them off of his face and there, the horror showed right infront of their eyes. People were screaming. People were yelling. People were running everywhere. The rain falls on the pavement and it hit each cement floor.

Finding Jean, who was signaling Eren to come with him, Eren run forward to catch up with Jean. But people came running toward with him. The rain causes Eren to lose sight of Jean The fog is blocking Eren's sight. A massive people came colliding both him and Jean.

" EREN! " Jean screamed Eren's name.

It's a stampede, people collectively begins running with no clear direction or purpose, they just wanna get out of this hell. Eren began to feel stepping into human bodies. It makes him hurl. Eren wants to know. He desperately wants to know. First, he'd wanna know how this all started, how everything turns hell in just a few seconds. Why?  
Eren then looks both of his side, front to back, But he cannot find Jean anymore. He screamed calling Jean's name. Even though he knows it wont worked, he screamed all the best he could but the crowd's screams were louder than his.

Abandoning the hope he could find Jean with this massive people, he got out of the crowd by turning his heels and dragged his body on the right. Pushing people with all his might. He finally got out and heard gun shots. It gotten more worse than earlier. Hoping Jean was alright. Eren run opposite ways with the people. He heard another gun shot and this made Eren run faster, away from this people.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

After that, Eren just knew he was alone. He went to his house and found no trace of his family. And all he asked himself every single day was 'Were'd all the people go?' He just missed being not alone. Eren then stopped next into a big market next to Stohess City. 2 days ago, he used to 'live' here inside this enormous market, all those days, he stocked alot of food in the storage room. He gather his things and locked his small capable black car.

Opening the wide doors, he did what he always do, hitting any near metal stalls and wait for the infected to come near the vibration of the sound. This time, no one bothered coming in his way. Still being alerted as possible, he positioned himself as he walks near the storage room.

Seems the coast is clear, he opens the storage room and locked the door. He drops his bag and places the gun next from the door. He sits and tries to relax himself. Opening the bottled juice again he drank few times and threw it in the trash bin. With that bottle stumbling on the floor, Eren then cried. He cried as he can possibly tear. Why does he have to live in this cruel world? There's no sense living anymore. No reason to live and wake up every single day. You kill, you live, you kill and then what? You live in a petty life? How's that even worth waking for.

Eren heard the store's bell. The door must have open. Clearing his tears, he grabs his gun and unlocked the lock. Peeking on the edge of the door, Eren found some people. Normal people. Three- no, four of them coming inside the building. They all have guns and wearing black shirts. The blond guy walked straight from Section A and he signaled them to follow him.

Eren slowly adjusted his body backwards as he eyed the humans. Next, the blond guy signaled his somewhat teammates to go search each sections. An orange hair woman first to take Section D which beholds the water area. A black haired man took Section B where the canned goods were when they were properly stocked before this apocalypse happened. And another blond guy with a horrible undercut entered Section C. The seemed-to-be leader of them go underwatch as they search for some supplies.  
Eren didn't bother going out, telling them he's human and has alot of stocks. He wont give this people his stocks without any conditions. He wont bother walking out the door. They should find stocks on their own. He's talking about survival here. He wont hand any.

Eren thought they were idiots. Of course this well-known market is out of supplies, of course people will raid this place first since it has the largest supplies in Stohess City.

Regrouping, Eren overheard their conversation.

" There's nothing left in here. Everything's gone. "

" Yeah, we gotta searched more. The camp wont survive if this continued. "

" As I said earlier, I told you we could have visited Yalkell City than Stohess. Yalkell has few population so if we verify the answer, it HAS more supplies than here. "

" I get it now, Auruo. Anyways, let's inform captain. "

Camp? Captain? They're members in a camp? This thoughts rumbled in Eren's mind. He continued to spy them.

" - Should we go now? This place is really useless. "

" Yeah, let's meet captain. "

As they nodded, everyone came running towards the front door. Eren was now in complete confusion. Should he approach this strangers and help them? Tell them he have a lot of supplies to share with their camp and offer them if he could join them or let them be, find whatever they could find on Yalkell City?

Eren made his decision.

He stepped out, he put his left foot out and comes with his right foot.

" Biters ahead! 12 of them approaching. "

Eren stopped walking. He saw few infected approaching the front doors. He hid himself at the nearest stall. He watched them, examined them what would they do. His eyes gotten wider as he saw how these people fight them. They are actually good. The girl snucked up behind infected and hit it with her dagger. His gaze saw how the curly blond fought them without even bothering taking his dagger on his waist. He simply pushed it's head up with his palm, and crack his head with both of his hand in a hard twist. These guys are professional.

Kissing his ass a goodluck welcome-to-the-camp greeting, he rushed toward where the orange hair woman was, whom he thinks she's perfect for ' the one who saves who's in danger' type. Girls are somewhat 'pretends' the good gal in things like this, why wont he give a try?

Eren took his dagger out of his knife hollister and proceed to Section F. Eren stands eside the mini counter near Section A. As he tried to stood up, he heard the woman screamed for help. He rushed towards wee the sound was.

" Petra! Where are you!? "

Eren didn't mind what her teams yelling, instead he saw which he think was Petra who was crawling away from the infected. She must have dropped her dagger when she's trying to get away with them. Without further ado, Eren run towards the monsters and swung his dagger into it's skull. The girl was astoned as she eyed Een from head to toe. Eren's dagger were dripping red. Eren lended a hand but the girl was too frightened to grab Eren's hand.

" HEY! " A blond came running towards Eren and pushed him away from Petra. " Who the hell are you? " The guy pointed his knife towards Eren's neck. 2 guys came running behind the curly blond as they helped the woman.

Eren was shocked and rather speechless on what's happening. Unable to move his neck cause the knife was really digging into his skin. He put his two hands up and tries to surrender.

" Auruo, the kid can't speak cause your dagger is really tring to kill him if he moves. Try putting that away for a moment. " stated by his other team mate. The curly guy adjusted his knife away towards Eren. Eren coughed three times as he eyed them in suspicion.

Should he really talk to this guys? The other one tried to kill him. The woman he helped was useless ( not the person who 'the one who saves who's in danger', bless him so bad ) and the two guys look nice tho. Eren saw the curly blond stares daggers on him, piercing him bad stares as he eyed Eren.

" I... I overheard your conversation earlier... you were looking for supplies, yeah? " Eren panted. He maybe think its time to move and back away. Forget meting these people and move on.

" Yeah. And who the hel- "

" Yes, we are. Were looking for supplies for our camp. " The blond said, cutting his team mates sentence.

" I see... Im willing to help you guys. "

" And what kind of help can you offer us? "

The five of them were stunned as they found someone standing, leaning against an empty stall. His arms were intertwined together. His stares were very dark as he eyed Eren. Eren must have miscalculated the counting earlier, they were five people. Eren initially gulps as he watched the guy came walking on their way. " Who're you? "  
" Im Eren Jaeger. " Eren offered a hand.

" I see... so you were saying? "

His arms were still intertwined together as he asked Eren his question. Abandoning the hand shake Eren was offering, Eren put his hand on his hair and ruffles them. " I can offer a deal. " He looks at these people. Those people were really dying to have supplies as Eren thought. Especially the orange girl.

" What deal? " Eren seemed to notice how small the person was. It makes him want to answer the question soon.

" I can give you supplies. " There he heard a snort coming out from the guy.

" We have a camp, kiddo. I dont think you knew how many people we are feeding in our camp. " He said as he tapped his foot on the shiny floor.

" How many are you? " Eren asked. Well, maybe they're packed of people. Maybe his supplies wont last even a day for their people.

" About 20 people, excluding the soldiers. " He said as he eyed his troops for a second, and returned his gaze to him.

Eren tries to think, his supplies might last a week for their people. He has alot of supplies in his storage room. He can help this people.

" I have a lot of supplies. I think it can last your people for a week. " Eren said a she nodded for himself, his very sure of it. " I have canned goods and water. "

The troops look to each other. " You sure? " The girl said as her face smiled in excitement.

" Yes. I have lots of supplies. " Eren cleared himself again.

The new guy untied his arms and walks towards him, grabbed his shirt and twisted it for good. Bringing up his curled fist, he somewhat threatens Eren. " If youre lying to me, I'll kill you. " He warned as he let go of Eren's shirt. Eren nodded ( cause he was sure about it ) and walks away from the group.

He led them towards his 'secret' storage room. " I've been keeping alot of supplies when the apocalypse happened. " The team were standing behind Eren as he tries to unlocked the door with his key.

" How long have you been living here, Eren? " Petra said as she questioned Eren.

" 's been 2 weeks. I was from Shinganshina City. " The girl nodded so as the black tall haired guy. " After the infection, I decided to move away from the city. Thinking maybe it only afected my state... guess I was wrong. " The door clicked and was ready to open. " Help yourselves. "

The door looks a magical barrier that holds alot of treasures to poor people. Behind the door beholds the supplies they were looking for. The troops entered and looks awe over the food. Petra signaled them to stop grabbing them and looks at Eren. Eren just smiled and nodded. The troops then gather evrything they could have.

The short guy was only standing beside Eren. " So... you werent lying about the supplies you have. So, what's the deal you were talking about? " The short one said in a serious monotone.

Eren looks at his team and back on the short guy. He just did it, he cant turn away anymore. " I...I'd like to be in your camp. " There he found the guy's stare changed.

" You want to be part of our camp? "

" Yes. You have a lot of people. I think I can fit in. I- "

" Save the sentence, kid- no. Eren, right? "

" Ye-yes. " He likes how he pronounces his name. He sound like a french man. ( Lol, french man, Eren thought ) Not like Jean, it annoys him when he hears him saying his name.  
The short guy looks at Eren and so do Eren did. The short guy sighed and scratched his undercut hair. " Alright, but I'm pretty sure it's not easy as you think it is. "

Eren just nodded and proceed to look at his troops.

" Where you heading? "

Eren looks at the blond guy, who was now having big large bags behind his back. " I'm heading nowhere. " Eren said as the team looks at him, stopping them from gathering  
goods.

" You, you're not going to Trost City? "

" I think I don't have the reason to go there, and it's very far from here. I think my gas cannot handle the journey. "

" So, you dont know what the news said. "

" What 's it? "

" The Trost City held a place were all humans- like us, can stay there. It's like infection free city. "

That rings a bell into his ears.

" But unfortunately, they only set a date were only people can go inside. After the duedate they lock the place for good until the place turns biters-free. "

Eren didn't know anything about what Trost City planned. It might be a good place, a great place where normal humans can live and forget eveything happened. It would be such a great thing.

" I think, captain. We should make this guy enter our team. He helped us alot. ALOT to be exact. " Changing the topic, Eren was dumbfounded. He doesn't know where Trost City is. He definitely need these guys.

The short guy turns his head and looks at Eren. " If you're willing without any hesitation then I dont have any choice. " With that, Petra smiled and Eren rejoice inside himself. The short guy pulled his hands out of his pockets and draw his hand towards Eren. " I'm Levi and welcome to the camp. "

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end of the chapter! I may continue chapter 2 on February!  
> Follow me at Tumblr  
> Theknightskey.tumblr.com


End file.
